


Because

by Emony



Category: E.R.
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-01-16
Updated: 2010-01-16
Packaged: 2017-10-06 08:40:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 615
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/51770
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Emony/pseuds/Emony
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>What else was on that CD?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Because

**Author's Note:**

  * For [fc2001](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=fc2001).



> First posted 08 may 2007

Because she said one thing and did another. Because she needs some time, but puts on that song. Because she said not yet but went straight into their old flirting pattern. Oh, the cover had been made for weeks and the tracks he'd made had been secure in their place for longer. It was just the rest that kept changing. He had several different versions of the CD in a box at home. The final two were put on the CD because she brought it all back up again with her choice. Ok, so maybe he is ignoring the fact that he chose first and she was only following him, but that's not the point. Or, maybe it is - she didn't have to follow him.

_She's a woman  
You know what I mean  
You better listen, listen to me  
She's gonna set you free_

It was a song that defined who they were to him. It said it all. It said it how he said it. It was the point of a long running argument, a long running tease - could his sort of music be romantic?

Because whenever she got nostalgic for home she put on the music that reminded her of home. He shudders as he adds it to the mix, but knows she'll love it anyway.

_Get down tonight, get down tonight  
Do a little dance, make a little love  
Get down tonight, get down tonight_

She'd told him one night on their sofa of the nights back when she was a teenager, still in sixth form college - not that he'd ever understood how the English education system worked - and slightly under aged. He'd laughed out loud when he'd discovered that she'd been one of those teens, one of the ones that flirted her way into bars and alcohol at an age she shouldn't have. Even if the age limit was lower in the UK.

She'd told him of those nights, sneaking into the cheesiest nightclub in town, Flares, and getting uproariously drunk with all her friends and dancing the night away. As she'd told the story, hand around a bottle of beer and the other pulling her knees up to her chest, the smile that had covered her face had made him fall in love just that little bit more.

The other three had been easier to choose, they had been tracks that neither of them had argued over when they played - they'd been tracks they'd talked, laughed and danced to.

_You're close enough to see that  
You're the otherside of the world  
The other side of the world  
You're the other side of the world to me..._

It was a song that had been played a lot when they were roomies, and it wasn't until that first time Michael visited that Ray understood what she had been saying. Maybe this would remind her of what she'd known, maybe only subconsciously, all along.

_Even the best fall down sometimes  
Even the wrong words seem to rhyme  
Out of the doubt that fills your mind  
You finally find, you and I collide_

Because she'd heard it on an episode of 'Bones' she'd caught one night and fell in love with it completely. Even if the setting on the show for the track had had her in giggles. Because after the fourth day of listening to her sing it, without any accompaniment to drown her out, he'd given in and bought it for her. Because he'd caught her humming it at least once a week since she'd moved out.

_It's gettin' dark, too dark to see  
I feel I'm knockin' on heaven's door._

Because it was how he felt. Because she knew it. Because.

**Author's Note:**

> Woman - Wolfmother  
> Get Down Tonight - KC and the Sunshine Band  
> Other Side of the World - KT Tunstall  
> Collide - Howie Day  
> Knockin' on Heaven's Door - Bob Dylan


End file.
